Sk8er Ham
by Ham-Ham stud
Summary: Hamtaro learns to skate. please R&R. IF i dont get more reviews then i will stop writing!
1. new blades!

Sk8er Ham. Characters: Hamtaro, Oxnard, Bijou, Boss, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, Dexter, Stan.  
  
One day, Hamtaro woke up in his cage and found a present in a bundle of wood chips on the side of his cage. "Wow! A present! From who I wonder?" Hamtaro looked on a tag hanging on the side of the box; there was a picture of Bijou on it (poorly drawn). "Hey its from Bijou! Lets see what's in side!" said Hamtaro filled with excitement. He ripped the wrapping apart thoroughly. "Wow! Roller-Blades! COOL!" Hamtaro tried them on. "They fit great!" said Hamtaro. "It's probably going to take a while for me to learn... Hey! Maybe Stan can teach me how!" Said Hamtaro, he took a step and sped off to the other part on the cage! "AAAAHHH! How do you stop?" Screamed Hamtaro, He made the tip of his right foot come up and He stopped but his left foot kept on going and he accidentally did the splits! "OWWW! I guess I should just carry them with Me." Said Hamtaro wobbling across his cage.  
  
Hamtaro went into the clubhouse carrying his brand new roller-blades on his back. Stan, Bijou and Boss were sitting in a circle talking and giggling to one another. "Hey guys!" said Hamtaro happily. "Hamtaro! Your hear! What's that on your back?" asked Bijou. "It's the present you gave me!" said Hamtaro. "You found it!" said Bijou as she hugged Hamtaro happily. "Yeah! There great! But I need lessons from Stan for a couple days." Said Hamtaro happily. "Great! I'm sure you won't mind will you Stan?" Bijou asked nervously. "I'd be glad to!" said Stan. "Great! Then you can start tomorrow! I'll watch you!" said Bijou as she gave him a great big hug.  
  
The next day Hamtaro found Stan and Bijou sleeping in his cage. "Huh? Hey guys wake up! What are you doing here?" asked Hamtaro shaking Stan. "Yawn! Hay Hamtaro! Were here to get an early start on your practicing! Bijou came to watch. Hay! Looks like the others are here too!" said Stan as he pointed at the window. Hamtaro looked and saw Oxnard, Pashmina, Penelope, Boss, Howdy and Dexter. Boss started knocking on the window. "Let us in Hamtaro!" "Ok!" said Hamtaro as he ran out of his cage with Bijou and Stan; with all there strength Bijou, Stan and Hamtaro pulled as all the others pushed! They were barley able to get it big enough so that Boss could get through all the others had no trouble getting in. "Hey guys! Wow thanks for coming to watch me practice! I'll try my best!" then there was a huge "Hurrah!" when Hamtaro finished saying his sentence.  
  
"Ok Hamtaro, nice and easy now! Your doing great!" Stan was skating back wards on his roller blades while watching Hamtaro. Hamtaro tried to do his best while barely moving his feet. "Hey this is fun! Wow!" Hamtaro almost fell but Stan zoomed over behind Hamtaro and caught him before he fell backwards. "Try not to loose concentration, It takes a while at first but you will get used to falling." Said Stan in a friendly voice. "Did you ever fall when you were a beginner Stan?" asked Hamtaro. "Plenty of times! But I'm used to it!" Smiled Stan. 


	2. Taking lessons from a begginer

Chap.2  
  
Hamtaro woke up and put his brand new roller blades on. He skated over to the clubhouse and fell a couple times but he still had fun. He walked into the clubhouse and saw Bijou lying on the bed with Boss, Oxnard and Stan standing on the sides of the bed. "Hey. What's wrong?" asked Hamtaro as he put the roller blades on the ground by the door. "Bijou's really sick, I cant give you practice today Hamtaro I have to watch after her to day." Said Stan not even moving his head from the bed. "It's ok Stan." Said Bijou in a hoarse voice. "I'll be ok. Go ahead and teach Hamtaro to skate." "Go ahead Stan, I'll watch her." Said Boss. "If you don't mind Hamtaro I'd rather stay by with Bijou today." Said Stan staring at Hamtaro. "It's ok, I don't mind. Hey Oxnard didn't you try to learn how to skate before?" Asked Hamtaro. "Yeah, but I'm not that good. Just probably a little better then you." Said Oxnard as he walked over to Hamtaro. "Great! Than you can teach me!" "SSSHHHHHHH!!!!" said Boss and Stan. "Sorry!" said Hamtaro. "Ok" Said Oxnard, "I'll try!" "SSSSSSSHHHHHH!!"  
  
"O.k. Hamtaro a little faster! Wow! Steady now! Try to keep your balance as good as you can! There you got it!" said Oxnard while skating by Hamtaro. "Wow! I'm doing it! It feels like I'm gliding across the ground!" Said Hamtaro while he kept his balance on one foot and brought up the other one. "Great job Hamtaro! It took me a couple of days to learn how to do that! Your better than me!" said Oxnard looking at Hamtaro, Oxnard looked back at the road and saw a huge rock right in front of him! "AHH! Watch out Hamtaro!" Oxnard weaved to doge the rock and slammed into Hamtaro! "AAAHHHH!" Hamtaro and Oxnard fell down the hill and ended up in the crocodile infested swamp! "Hamtaro I don't know how to swim!" Oxnard yelled while waving his hands and feet around. "Well that makes two of us! And by the looks of it the roller blades are making the matter worse!" yelled Hamtaro also waving his hands and feet! Then they saw a log like thing floating towards them. "Oxnard! Maybe we can grab on to that log and float to the side of the swamp!" yelled Hamtaro. "Ok, I can try!" said Oxnard.  
  
After a wile the log finally got to them. But it got to them pretty fast so that made Hamtaro suspicious. " Hey Oxnard, Did you see how fast the log got to us?" asked Hamtaro gasping for air. "No, I just tried my best not to drown." Said Oxnard Also gasping for air. "Hey Hamtaro, is the log breathing or is it just me?" asked Oxnard. Then Hamtaro could feel a heart beat coming from the log. "Uhhh Ohhh! Oxnard, this isn't a log! IT'S A CROCODILE!!!!!!" yelled Hamtaro as he grabbed Oxnard's hand and jumped out into the water! "Hamtaro I think that that was the biggest mistake that you could of made!" Yelled Oxnard as he leaped back to the crocodile, But it was to late the ferocious water lizard already spotted them! Hamtaro had to think fast! Oxnard was jumping to his doom! 


End file.
